


Only To Be With You - Music Playlist

by PineappleBellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Music Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleBellarke/pseuds/PineappleBellarke
Summary: This is the music playlist for my fanfic Only To Be With You.





	Only To Be With You - Music Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> The complete list for the fic Only To Be With You (:

**Title:** Only To Be With You-Unplugged - Judah & the Lion

 **CH.1:** One Shot - Robin Thicke, Juicy J

 **CH.2:** Take It All Back 2.0 - Judah & the Lion

 **CH.2:** Never Really Over - Katy Perry

 **CH.3:** Perfect - Ed Sheeran

 **CH.4:** Call You Mine - The Chainsmokers, Bebe Rexha

 **CH.5:** Leave Your Lover - Echos

 **CH.6:** Why - Shawn Mendes

 **CH.7:** If the World Was Ending - JP Saxe, Julia Michaels

 **CH.8:** Happy Now - Kygo, Sandro Cavazza

 **CH.9:** Concentrate - Demi Lovato

 **CH.9:** Rivers and Roads - The Head and The Heart

 **CH.10:** Dusk Till Dawn-Radio Edit - ZAYN, Sia

 **CH.11:** All You Need To Know (feat. Calle Lehmann) - Gryffin, SLANDER, Calle Lehmann

 **CH.12:** Turn Back Time - Daniel Schulz

 **CH.13:** I'll Wait - Kygo, Sasha Sloan

 **CH.14:** Blow Your Mind (Mwah) - Dua Lipa

 **CH.15:** Last Time I Say Sorry - Kane Brown, John Legend

 **CH.16:** Like No One Does - Jake Scott

 **CH.17:** Sweet Disposition - The Temper Trap

 **CH. 18** : Incredible - James TW

 **CH. 19** : Black and White - Niall Horan

 **CH. 20** : Only To Be WIth You-Unplugged - Judah & The Lion


End file.
